The Hunting
by Blueberrytealove
Summary: It started with a simple morning. The Nordic five were getting ready to go on a nice trip together, but then they find themselves in a bind. Now alone, Iceland must track down whoever kidnapped his family and bring them home. Don't underestimate the youngest of the Nordic five.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**The Hunting**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

Fires burning. The sky a blood red. Iceland stands at a cliff side watching the entire thing unfold in chaos. He grips his coat tightly as the winter weather settles itself within him. Iceland shivers but it is not entirely from the cold. He looks on as the fires engulf everything in its path, he steps back as if the flames were heading towards him. Iceland releases his coat and brings his shaking hands towards his mouth where he blows on them to warm them up. He puts his hand into his coat pocket and he removes a piece of cool metal and holds it tightly in his hands; Norway's cross hair pin. Iceland closes his eyes in sorrow as he remembers the past events; the days where he knew he was not alone.

"Ice! Come on, everyone's waiting for you!"

It is a normal day in the Nordic household. The only difference is that the five are getting ready for a nice, relaxing vacation before preparing themselves for the Christmas holiday. Iceland quickly tosses some needed articles of clothing out of his closet before attempting to neatly place them in his suitcase . Once packed, he leaves his room and shuts the door. As he descends down the stairs Finland's voice calls up to him.

"Ice!" He cries. Iceland calls downwards to Finland in reply. He meets Finland at the bottom of the stairs where Finland smiles at him cheerfully. "Need any help?" He asks. Iceland shakes his head. But Finland ignores it and takes his luggage from him anyway. Iceland watches as Finland hoists his luggage onto his shoulder and walk out of the house.

"I will never understand how he got so strong..." Mutters Iceland. He follows Finland out of the house and sees the other Nordic five loading the back of a car.

"There you are lillebror." Speaks Norway, he walks to where Iceland is and pats his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." Replies Iceland.

"Hey!" The voice of Denmark rings in the air, "Are you two going to just stand there? We'll leave you if you do!" Norway turns to Iceland.

"We should go." He says. Iceland nods and they head to the car where Finland, Sweden, and Denmark are already sitting inside. Norway opens the door to the car and gets in, he ushers Iceland to go inside but Iceland stands still in thought.

"Iceland?" Asks Norway, his expression showing concern. The other three Nordics look out from the car window.

"Ice? Are you okay?" Asks Finland slowly. Iceland blinks in surprise and stares at the four.

"Sorry." He mutters, "I just forgot something. I'll be back."

"Be quick or we'll leave you." Replies Denmark.

Iceland then runs to the front door and opens it, he makes his way inside the house and up the stairs where he rushes to his room. He looks around his neatly made room before going to the drawers in his desk in search of something. He opens the drawers to find a stack of papers, he searches through the before closing the drawer. Iceland does the same for all of the drawers before he shuffles to his bed and sits on it in defeat.

"Where is it?" He mutters. Suddenly, Iceland sees a glint of light flickering from behind the desk. He walks over to it and crouches down behind the desk; a small smile on his face.

"There it is." He says and he grabs the item and tucks it in his pocket. "Good thing I found it. I promised I wouldn't lose it." He mutters to himself. He stands up and prepares to leave his room when all of a sudden his phone rings from his pocket. He takes out his phone and looks at the caller ID; Norway. He figures that it must be because they were about to leave so he flips open his phone and answers it while walking down the stairs.

"Norway? Are you leaving already?" He asks but he stops in his tracks when he hears the sound of a gun fire.

"Iceland! Don't go outside, stay in the house and hide. Quickly!" Hisses Norway through the phone. Iceland runs to the front door and peeks through the window to see Denmark, Norway, Finland, and Sweden fighting off a group of people. Iceland's hand grips the doorknob to swing it open but Norway's voice on the other end of the call stops him.

"Iceland! Please stay inside!" Iceland steps away from the front door, confused to what is going on. He quickly sprints back up the stairs and back into his room.

"W-What's going on? Norway?" He asks in panic. He sits on his bed and waits for Norway's response. He hears the voices of Denmark calling out, the sounds of Finland, Sweden, and Norway's voices mixing with the sounds of gun fire, clanging metal, and chaos.

"Iceland." Says Norway after a while, "You have the item right? The one I gave you?"

"I do. I have it." Replies Iceland, he contemplates whether he should say that he almost lost it but he decided against the idea. He hears Norway smile on the other end.

"Good. Don't lose it lillebror." He says.

"Of course I won't!" Starts Iceland, "What do you take me..." He gets cut off by the sound of a small explosion and the feeling of a light shaking throughout the house.

"Iceland! Get out of there **now**!" Cries Norway. Iceland hears another explosion from outside the hallway and the sound of the crackling of flames. He sees the smoke seeping through the crack from under the door. Out of instinct Iceland heads to the window and opens it; the window of his room facing the the forest behind the house. Iceland coughs from the smoke.

"Iceland are you okay?" Asks Norway concerned.

"I'm okay." Coughs Iceland. "What's going on?" Norway hesitates.

"We're being attacked Iceland." He replies, "We'll be fine. Just get out of the house!"

Before Iceland could reply, another explosion is heard. Without any hesitation or moment of thought, Iceland throws himself out of the window to save himself. The sounds of him hitting branches and falling through trees is heard on Norway's end of the phone call. Iceland falls through the trees and falls into the bushes where he loses conciousness. The last thing he hears is the sound of Norway's voice calling out to him from his phone.

"Iceland? Iceland?!"

Iceland stirs and wakes to find the entire house burning. He quckly stands and grabs his phone which is nearby and dashes to the front of the house to see that the car too is burning. He checks his phone to see if Norway is still on the line but he grimaces and shoves it into his pocket; there is no battery life. Iceland treks around the area to see if he can find any one of his family members but to no avail. He falls to his knees in dispair.

"No! NO!" Iceland punches the ground in frustration. The other Nordic nations; his family, gone. He feels his eyes tearing up and he quickly wipes them away.

Iceland stands up after a short period of time and he walks away from the burning wreck, it is no use for him to stay there any longer. As he walks he stares at the ground, wondering what he is going to do next. All of a sudden he freezes as he sees the faint marks of tire tracks in the ground. He looks up to see where they are headed and he sees a familiar, metal object on the ground; Norway's cross hair pin. He rushes towards it and he kneels, taking it in his hands. He brings it close to him and grips it tightly, coming to the conclusion that the other four were kidnapped. Iceland stands and looks to the direction where the tire tracks are leading.

"I will find you." He says to the wind, "And I will bring you all back." Iceland tucks the hair pin in his pocket and he follows the tracks.

Soon he comes to a cliff side and watches the flames engulf his home. There is no going back and he knows that. Iceland frowns, he and the other Nordics now have no place to stay. The memories and experiences that were held in that house were gone forever. Any joyful time, any arguement, any sad moment. All of them, burning away. In some sense they could all start over, but nothing can ever replace the times he spent in the past with his family. Iceland stares at the burning fires with sorrow for he knew that from this moment on, until he finds and brings back his family he will have to go on his own.

He will have to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Burnt Ashes

**The Hunting**

**Chapter 2: Burnt Ashes**

"Come on Ladonia! I want to show you this really cool thing I found with Wy and Seborga!"

Ladonia grimaced as he finds himself being dragged along by Sealand. As Sealand drags Ladonia, Ladonia could not help but find the snowy landscape around them familiar. Ladonia looks around him in curiosty, wondering what makes the landscape so familiar. He sees the snow topped trees standing in clusters together along the pathway. The sky, a faint shade of grey covered in fluffy white basks in the scenery around him, ignoring the fact that Sealand is dragging him through the snow by the arm; the familiarity of the landscape forgotten. And then, it struck him.

"Sealand?" Asks Ladonia, "Where we are...this is close to the Nordic house, right?" Sealand turns back to Ladonia and smiles.

"Yup, this is! The really cool thing I found is near there!" He replies happily. Ladonia blinks before yanking his arm away from Sealand, earning a look of confusion.

"What's wrong Ladonia?" He asks. Ladonia brushes himself off and glances up at Sealand.

"I don't need to be dragged around. I can walk." He replies. Sealand laughs.

"Come on then, let's go!"

The two of them trek through the snow as the snowflakes begin to gently fall towards the ground around them. Instead of the usual chatter silence befell the two, which Ladonia was grateful for. The snowflakes fluttered around them, floating downwards and settling themselves on the two micronations. Sealand and Ladonia brushed themselves off occassionaly, but no words were spoken between them. The silence continued, until Ladonia broke it out of curiosity.

"So, Sealand. Care to tell me what this thing you found is?" He asks. Sealand turns around and grins mischeviously at Ladonia.

"It's a rabbit den that we found. I want to show you the rabbits there!" Ladonia stops in his tracks.

"A rabbit den?" He asks. Sealand nods.

"Yeah! There's a whole litter of baby rabbits in there too. We found it the other day when we were playing! They're so cute Ladonia, you'll love them!" Sealand jogs over to Ladonia and grabs his arm. "Hurry up or I'll drag you again!" Ladonia's eyes widened and he pulls his arm away once again.

"I can walk on my own!" He cries before walking ahead of Sealand. "I think I've told you that perfectly before- " Ladonia freezes as he comes to a halt by the cliff side leading to the Nordic house. Ladonia's eyes widened in pure shock and disbelief at the sight before him.

"Ladonia? What were you going to say?" Asks Sealand. He walks up to Ladonia, wondering why he stopped. "Ladonia?" Sealand stops beside Ladonia and looks at what he is staring at. His mouth gapes wide open.

Ashes. Burnt ashes everywhere. The sky a dark, dark grey. Ladonia and Sealand watch in horror as they see black rubble covering the pure white snow. The wind blows towards them and they cough from the ashes entering their stood frozen in place as the image of the burnt Nordic house sinks into their memories. Immediately they run away from the cliff side and down towards the Nordic house where they go close to the rubble.

"No..H-How?" Mutters Sealand, he runs around the rubble looking for any signs of the Nordics. "Finland! Sweden! Iceland! Norway! Denmark!" He cries. Ladonia walks around the rubble.

"But they were just here.." He says to himself, knowing that the Nordics were going on a vaction that day. Sealand hears him and jogs towards him.

"Do you think this happened when they were gone?" He asks hopefully. Ladonia glances around to see a burnt pile of what seems to be car parts by the house.

"I doubt it. Look." Replies Ladonia, pointing to the blackened car parts. Although, Ladonia hoped that they are not the car parts belonging to the Nordic five. Sealand's face fell in disappointment and suddenly, he gasps.

"The rabbits!" Sealand runs to the back of the house where he sees part of the forest burnt to the ground. He runs to a whole where he peeks in. He cries out in terror. Ladonia runs to where Sealand is and he gets pulled into a teary hug by the other micronation.

"L-Ladonia! The rabbits they.." Ladonia is silent as Sealand cries. He awkwardly pats him on the back in comfort.

"First the house..then the rabbits..." Mutters Ladonia with a frown. "What else is burnt?" Sealand sniffs in reply.

"I don't know." Sealand stands up and wipes his tears. The two of them walk around the perimeter, the desolate area extending further than what they had initially believed. By looking at how far the flames reached, they knew that those flames had been burning for a while.

"I don't understand it. Who could have done this?" Asks Sealand. He bends down and picks up a burnt piece of wood. He holds it in his hands and weighs it; turning it over as he examines the wood before placing it back in the snow. Ladonia stands still in thought; considering the options.

"Hey Sealand." He says. Sealand looks to him but before he could reply Ladonia speaks once more. "Do you think they might be kidnapped?" Sealand raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about Ladonia?" He asks. Ladonia points to a faint trail of tire tracks, followed by footprints.

"See those tire tracks? If that pile of car parts belong to the Nordics, then those tracks must belong to the people that did this." Replies Ladonia.

"And what makes you think that they got kidnapped?" Asks Sealand. Ladonia sighs.

"They would still be here if they weren't."

"Good point. And how does that explain the footprints?" Ladonia felt his vein throb at Sealand's question.

"I don't know! Do I look like Sherlock Holmes to you?" Sealand shakes his head.

"No. But let's go!" Sealand then grabs Ladonia's wrist and pulls him along; following the path of the tire tracks.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?!" Cries Ladonia. Sealand grins.

"To save the Nordics of course!" He replies, "Why else would we be following?" Ladonia yanks his arm away from Sealand once more.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" He asks but Sealand laughs.

"Of course not! It's just you and me!" Ladonia sighs and they walk along the snow following the tracks. The silence befalling the two a second time. Sealand looks back at the rubble and Ladonia suspects that he is still upset about the rabbits. Ladonia glances back, in truth he did want to see those rabbits but it is unfortunate that a cruel fate befell them. Ladonia looks down at the ground, whoever took the Nordic five is cruel. After all they did burn a family of rabbits, even if they were not aware of it.

"I wonder who those footprints belong to.." Mutters Sealand suddenly. Ladonia looks up at Sealand whose expression was one of saddness and curiosity.

"I'm not Sherlock remember?" Replies Ladonia, in the same volume of voice that Sealand used when he muttered.

"Yeah." Says Sealand. "I guess we'll find out when we get there. This leads to the nearest town right?" Ladonia looks towards the horizon and nods.

"Yes. Whoevers footprints are in the snow, we'll probably find them in town. That is, if they decided to stay there overnight." Ladonia glances sideways at Sealand before giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. "Those rabbits are probably in a better place right now." He says. Sealand's eyes widened before he breaks out into a smile; pulling Ladonia into a hug.

"Thank you." He replied. Ladonia flushes in embarrassment and pushes Sealand away.

"Y-Yeah yeah. Don't thank me, let's just go save the Nordics already." Sealand nods and the two of them continue to walk along the snow. The afternoon sun shifting towards the evening. Together, they left the burnt ashes of the Nordics past behind them.

**A/N: Hey everyone~! So I never really got to do an introduction to this story in the first chapter and I apologize. Anyway, I want to thank you for reading The Hunting so far. This is my second non-reader insert multi-chapter story and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!  
So this came about when I was RPing, and I got inspired to write the first paragraph from the first chapter. After a while I couldn't pass it up and delete it so here we are~! The entire story plot is inspired by the movie Taken and has some elements from RP. Such as the item that Iceland promised to keep in the first chapter and etc etc. I will give credit where the credit is due for those~  
As for having this based off a book..hm..I don't know. If I know what the book you're thinking about is maybe I might have read it somewhere before and didn't realize it. **

**So sorry for the long Author's Note, just wanted to give a little introduction and yeah. Looking forward to seeing you all in chapter 3! (Which will appear around next week because I have my finals this week...help.)**


End file.
